With Tired Eyes, Minds and Souls
by PeddieMilliamson
Summary: When Alfie has had enough of people teasing him, what does he do to fight back? Peddie, Jabian, Jara Can be sad in places.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is a little 3-shot that i'm putting together. It has taken me over 2 hours to write! OMG! Thats a long time! Hehe! It is a bit sad I know. You may also recognise the plot as the school shooting from one tree hill. I watched it today and got some inspiration from it! :) Enjoy xxx

* * *

Alfie's POV

High school. For many, the best years of their lives. For me, the worst.

This past year, I have become alone. Me and Jerome never hang out anymore. He is always with Mara. Me and Amber broke up, after she was shipped off to fashion school. Me and Sibuna slowly drifted apart. I mean they still all hang out a lot. Even KT and Patricia. They were never friends in the first place! And me and Joy never really clicked. She suddenly became the queen bee and shunned mostly everyone out of her life, apart from Patricia that is.

Everyone seems to have their own cliques of people. The Jocks, The Populars, The queen bees. I never fit in with any of them. If I tried, I was always pushed away. I stood out like a sore thumb.

I learnt to keep my head down in the hallway, avoiding eye contact with everyone around me. I stopped going to meals at the house. No one ever cared I wasn't there. I moved into the attic after Jerome started filling my bed with itching powder and other things. We used to do that together.

Things need to change. I'm tired of it all. The hate I get for no reason, the weird looks in the hallway, the pushing and the shoving. I'M TIRED OF IT ALL!

As I stand in front of the main doorway to The Frobisher Academy, I wonder what everyone else is feeling like today. Are they happy because they had a good time with their respected partners last night? Are they sad because their dog died at home? Are they disappointed with the grade they received on the maths test? I am none of these. I am angry.

"Here we go" I say to myself as I enter the school building.

I walked to my locker to retrieve my books for first period. Science, where I sit by no one. I got to my locker and notice that Jerome and his new friends have forced open my locker and emptied my books and equipment on the floor and all along the hallway. I stand there looking at the floor. Jerome senses that I am angry and winds me up even more by grabbing my science book that I need for my lesson and taking it with him, knocking my shoulder as he walks off. I follow him to the common room and get ready. I pull the gun from my blazer pocket and aim it at the glass doors. Joy and Patricia are just about to walk through before they see me and duck. Jerome and his buddies see them ducking and they duck too. Before I know it, I release the trigger.

Bang.

Joy's POV

Me and Patricia are walking to our next lesson. Science! Ugh, I hate science! The chemicals always seem to damage my nails. We are about to go through the double doors into the common room when we see Alfie, pointing a gun in our direction! I duck and take Patricia down with me. I notice Jerome has noticed that we have ducked and has too before we hear a shot and breaking glass. The whole school goes into chaos. Students trample over me in a bid to flee the premises. I hear Mr Sweet say over the microphone

"This is NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT NOT A DRILL! GET TO YOUR DESIGNATED SAFETY AREAS IMMEDIATLEY!"

I am suddenly whisked upwards by a fellow student and pushed out the door. It is not only til I'm out of the building that I notice, I am alone. I can't see Patricia anywhere. I hope she's not inside! I run to the nearest person I know. Eddie.

Eddie's POV

I'm walking to school with Fabian. He blabbing on about the Laws of Physics or something. Suddenly someone rushes past me, barely missing my shoulder. I was going to shout at them until I hear someone shout my name. Joy.

"Joy, what's up?" I ask. I see students in the background running away from the building, fear lurking on their faces.

"Someone's got a gun!" she says. Oh my God!

"Was anyone hurt?" I ask her. I hope no one was.

"I don't know but I can't find Patricia anywhere! She was right behind me before the shooting and now I've lost her!" she cries. Oh no. Not Yacker. Before someone can stop me I'm heading for the school doors. I'm just at the steps when someone knocks me over onto the grass.

"Eddie? What are you doing?" Jerome asks me.

"I need to find Yacker!" I say. I struggle from his grasp.

"There's an armed gunman in that building. If you go in you could get shot and die!" He tells me. I don't listen to him.

"But Yacker! I've lost her once. I can't lose her again!" I say. He helps me up and pats me on the back.

"I need to find Mara. She's in the Tutor centre. Were in this together buddy!" he says looking at his phone at Mara's text. We head into the building, not knowing who is there or what could be hiding round the corner for us.

Mara's POV

I've just sent Jerome a text. I'm in the tutor centre. There are at least 7 of us in here. Me, KT, Marvin, Rachel, Willow, Nathan and Alfie.

"We should be safe in here guys, don't worry" I say.

"Well, do people know were here?" KT asks.

"Of Course. This is one of the places listed on the Lockdown procedure. They will come for us when the school is clear" Marvin says. He likes to be called Mouth.

"But how long is it til we get out?" asks Nathan. He is one annoying jock.

"It could be anything from 5 minutes to 5 days" I say. Please Jerome, come soon.

Jerome's POV

Me and Eddie are in the Gymnasium, finding useful weapons to defend ourselves with. So far, we have a Baseball bat, A tennis racket and a sports bra. It could be useful.

"Dude, I really need to find Mara!" I whine. Eddie huffs.

"We need to split up" he says. "It will be quicker that way"

"Good Luck buddy" I say before pulling him into a Man hug and we go our separate ways.

I walk cautiously towards the tutor centre, across the quad. If the gunman comes for me, I'll be ready. I get to the door and slide my student ID under it. I hear arguing from the room.

_"Don't open the door!" _

_"Don't worry, its Jerome!"_

_"You don't know that!"_

_"It is honest!"_

_"Prove it!"_

I hear a faint but clear Mara say our words.

_"Forever..."_ she starts.

"And always" I reply. The door unbolts and I am faced with a very distraught Mara.

"Thank God you're ok!" I say.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" I turn my head to be faced with my old mate Alfie, holding a gun.

Eddie's POV

I walk through the glass doors out of the common room. I notice on the floor is a pool of blood. Next to it streaks pointing in the direction of the school library. I hold by bat high above my head getting ready to attack at any time. Before I go into the building, I must check above. I climb the stairs that overlook the library. Nothing. I decide it's safe to enter. I walk through the library doors, bat still raised above my head. I check every single aisle of books, still nothing. I get to the last aisle. If anyone is hiding in here, surely they must be behind this shelf. I quickly reveal myself and I'm about to throw my swing.

"ahh!" I look down and see a sight I would of hoped I would never of had to see. Yacker, tears of pain on her face.

"Please don't hurt me" she whispers. I scan her body to see any sign of injury. I look at her leg. A deep cut, gushing out blood is exposed through her ripped tights. I instantly drop my bat and sit at her side, pulling her head into my shoulder.

"It hurts Eddie"

KT'S POV

I am officially scared again. Alfie is the one with the gun!

"Everyone sit DOWN!" Alfie shouts. We all obey what he says and I go sit by Mouth and Rachel.

"Mobile Phones! To me!" Alfie orders. Everyone is quiet. "NOW!" We hand him our mobiles. He looks at Rachel's phone.

"Oh Rachel, I thought I liked you!"

"Please, don't hurt us!" she replies back. Alfie just simply ignores her and answers the phone.

"If anyone comes near this school or this classroom, I will start shooting students" he finished and slammed the phone against the wall. He will shoot us. Surely not Alfie. I feel tears in my eyes.

"Alfie, you're not like this. Please just stop!" Mara asks.

"Why should I? I've had to go through hell for nearly 2 years! Two whole years I will never get back! Now, it's your turn!" Alfie replies. His voice contains so many emotions. Hurt, anger but most of all, his voice tells us he is scared.

Fabian's POV

"I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE FRIEND!" Joy cries.

"You're not. It's not your fault Joy. If I was in the situation you're in, I would leave my friend also. It doesn't make you a bad person" I say. That seems to calm her down a bit.

"Thanks Fabes. I miss talking to you" she replies and puts her head into my shoulder. I smile; it's good to have an old friend back.

Eddie's POV

I can't look at her without hurting inside. It kills me to see her in so much pain like this. I can't let anything else happen to her.

"Yacker, I need to go-" I start.

"Please don't leave me!" she cries out, grabbing my hand.

"Relax, I'm going to go block the doors. I'll be right back" I say to her with a smile. She replies back with a half-smile and a nod. I go up to the doors and push the computer table desks in front of the door. It should stop whatever psycho that comes to the door breaking it down. I return to Patricia to find her nearly asleep. I start to take another look at her leg. She thinks that the cut was a result of broken glass. I look deeper to see that it wasn't a piece of glass.

"Its not glass is it?" she asks.

"No" I say. "It's a bullet." I sit by her and hold her hand. She isn't her usual self. The usual Patricia would normally retreat. But her hand stayed in mine.

"I'm so tired Eddie" she says. She can barely talk she's so weak.

"You need to stay awake Yacker. For me. Please" I say. She nods again. "Tell me about a good memory"

"Well, in the last year of pre-school, me and Joy got to go to the zoo. It was really cool. We saw Lions and Tigers and Monkeys. We could do whatever we wanted and not care about what people thought of us. It was the best day ever. Well apart from-"she suddenly stops herself.

"Apart from what Yacker?" I ask. I'm now curious.

"Apart from the day I met you" she replies. With that I cup her face in my hands and kiss her. She kisses back. I finally have her back.

Mr Sweets POV

"Victor, have you seen Eddie?"

"I saw your son head into the school with Jerome Clarke a while ago. They seemed concerned about something"

"What? My son is in a major crime scene with an unknown gunman on the loose!"

"Not unknown Mr Sweet. The police have identified the gunman as Mr Alfie Lewis"

"Alfie Lewis? He's such a quiet boy? Why would he do this?"

And with that I made my way into the school with no Police officer or SWAT team daring to stop me.

Mara's POV

I can see how terrified everyone is. Mouth and Rachel are hugging each other, tears streaming down their faces. KT is sitting on an empty chair, eyes concentrated on the floor. Even Nathan looked like he could break down any moment. I looked over at Willow. Her face was pale, her eyes not responsive.

"Willow? Are you ok?" I asked her. She came out of her trance only to give me a look. I noticed a shiny bracelet on her hand. On it was the word _'Diabetic'_

"Willow? You're Diabetic? Where's your Insulin?" I asked her.

"In my locker across the quad" she replies. I turn to Alfie.

"Alfie let Willow go! She's seriously ill!" I shout. Alfie just stands there.

"Come on dude" Mouth adds. He looks over at Willow, eyes filled with guilt.

"Ok then!" and with that I pulled Willow to her feet and sent her to the door. She stood in the doorway for a minute before starting down the hall. Halfway down, breaking into a run.

"If anyone else steps into this hallway, they are dead!" Alfie says. With that we heard a door slam.

Eddie's POV

"Yacker?"

"Yacker?" I kept repeating. She didn't answer. I looked down at her. Her face was on my shoulder and shallow light breaths escaped from her lips. I need to get her out of here. NOW! I sit Patricia upright and go to unblock the door. I pick her up bridal style and carry her out. As we step out the library door shuts with a slam. Uh Oh. I try and make a hasty exit from the school. Walking quietly through the common room and into the hallway. I am only a few metres from the door when a shadow appears from the darkness. He reveals himself. Alfie. He pointed the gun straight at me.

"She's hurt Alfie" I say. He recognises the girl as Patricia and tears stream down his face.

"I didn't mean to hurt her! I'm sorry! How could I hurt her?" He asked himself.

"It's not your fault Alfie" someone says. Dad?

"Dad get out of here now!" I say.

"NO Son! Get Patricia to the hospital immediately!" he replies back.

"But Dad-"

"That an order Eddison!" I slowly carry Patricia out the door, my dad protecting us from any bullets that may come our way. I take her out the door and I am instantly surrounded by SWAT teams. One of them takes Patricia from me. I am forced onto the floor. Just about being able to see them take Yacker away. I don't even know if I will see her again.

Joy's POV

I am waiting by one of the police vans to see if there is any news on the current situation. From the corner of my eye, I see a member of the SWAT team carrying a girl away. Patricia! I break out into a run and head to the ambulance in which Patricia is being strapped into. I see her leg is badly damaged and a bullet hole showing through her ripped tights. I break down. Why did I leave her?

Mr Sweets POV

After Eddison had left, I tried to consult Alfie.

"You take another step closer, I swear I will shoot!" He says.

"Alfie you need to stop" I say calmly.

"Why should I? It's never going to get better! Patricia is going to die! One of my best friends is going to die!"

"She's not going to die Alfie! She's a fighter! She can get through this. Just like you!"

"No it won't! It's going to haunt me for everyday of my life! It hurts so much to know I could of killed her!" Alfie then gets onto his knees.

"Alfie we can get through this!"

"I'm sorry" Is all he says before he turns the gun on himself.

"NO!" I try to stop him but it's too late.

I hear footsteps coming towards me and the dead boy lying in front of me.

"He's dead Victor" I say looking down. I suddenly see Victor picking up the gun.

"And so will you Eric" I look at him, knowing my fate. He releases a trigger and in less than a second, I am no more.

Eddie's POV

After the SWATs let me go, I went back into the school to find my Dad. I went to everywhere in the school to try and avoid the confrontation between the two. I knew I had to go to the corridor. I walked down and was about to speak when I saw something I will never forget. Alfie's Body lying in front of me. Behind him another body. I looked over and saw my Dad, dead on the floor.

"DAD!"

* * *

Oh no! Mr Sweet is dead! Does Patricia make it out ok? I hope so ;) I'll update this soon Peacee xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I'm excited now! Peddie are getting back together woot woot! Also BURKELY FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER! Ahh excitement over lets get serious. Enjoy.

* * *

Patricia's POV

My eyes flew open. They burned from the brightness of a light. Once my sight became clear, I was looking up at a white ceiling. A faint beeping could be heard in the background. Turning my head to the right, I notice I am connected up to an IV and an ECG*. I look to my left and find Joy asleep in a chair. It takes me a while to fully understand how I ended up here. I was shot. I found myself dying in the library. Eddie saved me. Eddie. Where is he? What happened to him? Was he alright? Was he injured? Was he dead?  
"Joy?" I said quietly, using every bit of energy I have. Which is not a lot. She seemed to hear me though. She looked up. Her face was red, especially around her eyes. The eyeliner she was wearing, smudged around her face like a child miner in the 1800's. She gave me a look that could only tell me that something was wrong.  
"Joy? What's up?" I ask sitting up as much as I can.  
"Its Eddie" she replies. I feel the colour drain from my face.  
"What happened Joy?"  
"His Dad. M-M-R Sweet. He's dead" She cries. Oh My God.  
"What about Alfie?" I ask trying to stay strong, for Eddie's sake.  
"He must have shot himself after he shot Mr Sweet" she replies, venom dripping off her tongue.  
"Do you know how I got out?"  
"Eddie got you out the library. As he was carrying you down the hallway Alfie appeared, pointing the gun at you both. Mr Sweet then came and told Eddie to go. Eddie was refusing but Mr Sweet told him to go. After about 5 minutes or so, Fabian said he heard a gun fire. Then a few seconds later another shot fired. That was what happened" Joy said, a fresh brew of tears building up in her eyes. I decided not to say anymore. Mr Sweet saved my life. I may of been the reason he got killed. I can't repay him for any of this.

-A Few Days Later-

I have now been released from the hospital. My dad came and picked me up. He tried to talk me into coming home, but I refused. Mr Sweet's funeral was this morning. I couldn't even attend my hero's funeral. My leg is still pretty bad. That bad I need crutches. The reception is being held at Anubis house, where I will have to face everyone. The school was in sight. I hopped out the car as much as I could. I walked passed the entrance of the school and saw at least 300 bouquets of flowers and cards. Before we left the hospital I picked up some flowers and a card. I placed the flowers down, the card laying by it. The card read:

You saved my life. R.I.P to a true role model and hero.

Tears threatened to escape again but I still need to be strong. My dad helped me to my feet and we made our way to Anubis. As soon as my Dad opened the door, people came rushing towards me. They kept asking me questions but I couldn't answer them. I need to find Eddie. I found Trudy in the crowd of people.  
"Hello Trudy" she turned around to face me.  
"Patricia Dear. How are you?" She asked me.  
"I'm fine. Wish I could say the same about Mr Sweet"  
"Its not your fault Patricia. He would rather of saved the pupils than himself. His life was basically you guys" she said. It made me feel better.  
"Do you know where Eddie is?" I asked her.  
"He is in his room. He has been a mess these past few days. As you could guess. Just be gentle with him" she told me. I thanked her and made my way to his room. I knocked softly but heard nothing. I then heard a soft sob. I turned the door knob and opened the door. The room was a mess. Blankets and tissues were everywhere. On the bed was Eddie. His back was facing away from the world. I heard another sob. I gently placed my crutches by the wall and hopped over to his bed. I laid down next to him and placed my hands around him. He turned around. His face was red and blotchy. His hair pointing in different directions. You could see fresh tears on his face.  
"Its gonna be ok" I whispered. He then began to cry again. I put his head in the crook of my neck. We lay there for an hour or so.  
"We should go see some people. I bet they wonder where I am" he croaked. I just nodded and helped him clean himself up. He changed from his wrinkled suit to a pair of smart jeans and a T-Shirt. His face only a faint colour of red. He helped me to my good leg and passed me my crutches. He put his hand on the small of my back and helped me out of the door. We made our way to the common room to see the Anubis house students, Trudy and my dad. Everyone else must of gone home. My dad stood up.  
"You must be Eddie. I'm sorry about your father. I knew him quite well. I also want to thank you. Without you, I may have lost my little girl as well as a good friend"  
"Its ok, sir" Eddie whispered, trying not to cry again.  
"Please, call me John. Your welcome to talk to me or visit anytime" Eddie nodded to my dad as a sign to say thank you. We had just sat down when the doorbell rang. Trudy went to answer it. When she returned a tall, blonde woman stood behind her. She wore a grey suit and her hair was tied back into a pony tail.  
"Eddie" she said in a thick american accent.  
"Mom" Eddie replied. His Mom instantly ran to Eddie and engulfed him in a hug. Eddie instantly began to cry again.  
"Sssh it's ok" she said. Its upsetting to see him like this. I think everyone else finds it upsetting too. I felt tears threatening to spill again. I looked back at Eddie and his Mom. His head was now on his shoulder and her arm around him. I put my hand on his. I thought I would introduce myself to his mom.  
"I'm Patricia" I say to her. She smiles weakly.  
"I've heard a lot about you" she whispers back. He talks about me a lot. Not the time.

I decided to go get some blankets for Eddie. He looked a bit pale and was shivering. It does feel cold in this house. I was about to walk into his room when I heard the front door open again. In the doorway stood Mr and Mrs Lewis.  
"Excuse Me? Where was Alfie's-" started Mrs Lewis. She stopped herself after she saw my leg.  
"Oh my! Did he?" She asked, on the verge of tears. I just nodded. Without warning, I was swept into a hug.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just let the tears fall. I needed to let out my emotions.  
"Its ok Honey" Mrs Lewis said, rubbing circles on my back. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

Victor's POV

Blasted children! For gods sake, he is just a head master! He isn't that special!

"Victor" I turned around to see no one there.

"Victor" I heard it again.

"I'm coming Victor, I'm Coming"


End file.
